


We don't have to wait

by catmanu



Series: the ivantoine saga [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, FC Barcelona, I had these on the back burner because of the Drama, M/M, Now that the transfer period is over a bitch can focus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daddy kink but not really, ground control to lizard brain, shoutout to all my friends who politely didn't call me out when I said I'd only write one of these, stay tuned for part 3, third favorite trope: the twinky bottom is secretly in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: Two times hooking up shouldn’t really be enough to make someone feel possessive…but there he was, running his hands up and down Antoine’s chest. “What are you doing to your hair?”Antoine was twirling some of his curls around his fingers; he kept doing that while elbowing Ivan with his other arm. “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re kind of annoying?”





	We don't have to wait

When he came out of the shower everyone else was gone. Antoine was in front of the mirror, playing with his hair, his towel tied a little too low around his waist. _Did he know I was in here?_

“What’s up?” he asked Antoine, and wrapped his arms around him from behind before waiting for an answer. Two times hooking up shouldn’t really be enough to make someone feel possessive…but there he was, running his hands up and down Antoine’s chest. “What are you doing to your hair?”

Antoine was twirling some of his curls around his fingers; he kept doing that while elbowing Ivan with his other arm. “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re kind of annoying?”

“That’s not very nice, Antoine.” The next elbow to his ribs was harder and sharper, but he didn’t let go. “And, no. Actually...no one ever has.”

“Well, you’re annoying _me._” 

Ivan tightened his squeeze. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Antoine wiggled against him. “You want me to suck your dick again or what?” 

“I...um. Well, I—”

“I wasn’t sure if that was just a tour thing or...a thing.”

What was he supposed to say, exactly? 

“I mean, not to be awkward but like...you give good...” Antoine jerked the air off for a moment. “So.” 

“So...what do we do?” 

Antoine shrugged and nudged his butt into him. “Wait till the next time we tour, I guess.” He nudged harder and Ivan felt his face heating up. “Wow, you get turned on real fast when I do this.” 

“We don’t have to wait.” 

“What does that mean?”

Ivan slowly unknotted Antoine’s towel and let it fall, his eyes widening at the perfect full-frontal shot in the mirror. He was really something, and he wanted to watch himself touch what was in front of him. He went for the little brown nipples. Antoine’s shiver ran through him, too. 

“It means we don’t have to wait.”

He began to jerk Antoine off slowly. They both watched in the mirror.

“You like that?” Antoine’s dick twitched in his hand. “Oh, you like that.”

Antoine’s eyes fluttered and he took a shaky breath.

“Wh—what if someone comes in and sees us like this? With my dick out and everything?”

He buried his nose in Antoine’s damp curls and rubbed his lips against his scalp, talking as he did. “They’ll tell us to get a room.” He kissed his way down and onto his neck, keeping his hand going slowly on Antoine’s dick. The little guy’s eyes were all glazed over already. You really just wanted to squeeze him and never let go. “So let’s." 

“Bring me my phone, I’ll find us an AirB&B.”

“Ha. You’re funny. We’re going to do it here.”

Antoine’s eyes narrowed. “In the bathroom?”

“Yes. Right here in the bathroom. Let’s go.” He took Antoine by the hand and started leading him toward one of the stalls at the end of the room.

“But it’s _gross _in here,” Antoine complained as Ivan locked them into the farthest one.

Ivan unknotted his own towel and gently backed Antoine into the wall. He’d never gotten to feel him against him, skin to skin, like this before. Would it be embarrassing to think he felt like heaven? Maybe a little, but he was just so soft. So warm. Anyone would think it. “Gross or not, we’re doing it here. Daddy wants what he wants. You know that.” He placed a row of little kisses on Antoine’s forehead.

“Not _really. _I’ve only been with daddy twice.” Antoine smirked.

Ivan covered those pink, smirking lips with his hand and pulled him down onto the toilet—_classy, Ivan, really romantic_—arranging his baby boy on his lap, his legs draped over Ivan’s, straddling his hips. “One day I’ll teach you not to be so rude.”

“Won’t work,” Antoine said. His smile made his blue eyes look brighter. “Maybe if we were in someplace clean…”

“Shhh, shhh, baby,” Ivan said. He didn’t know whether he was harder than Antoine was or just _bigger_, but no matter which it was it was a nice sight when he took them both in his fist. Him and little Antoine. “Daddy’s going to jerk us off...just like this...” Slowly rubbing their dicks together felt so much more intimate than doing this any other way. It was weird. But he wasn’t about to stop. “Daddy’s going to make you come in here anyway. You deserve it.” 

“I deserve a nicer place,” Antoine whined, but his dick had definitely grown harder in Ivan’s fist, so he must not have been too upset.

Ivan spit into his fist to help things along.

“Ewwwww.”

“Sorry, baby,” Ivan said. He wasn’t really sorry.

“It’s okay. I’ve done it too.”

_With who? _Ivan wanted to ask. “I bet you have. I bet there’s lots of things you’ve done…You’ve probably done this in a bathroom before…How could anyone keep their hands off you?”

“Well, _you _sure can’t, daddy,” Antoine purred. Ivan felt as the little guy’s back arched and his hips began to rock. His spitting had worked well enough, and his fist was creating the perfect friction as he worked them against each other. “You’re always touching me, you’re always looking at my butt, you want me so bad, I can tell.”

Ivan had found a rhythm against Antoine without even trying. He covered Antoine’s perfectly-shaped lips with his hand. “Shhh,” he said. “Don’t say things like that about your daddy, that’s—that’s not your place.”

“But they’re _true_,” Antoine sang. “You want me so—oh, _oh…_” Ivan began moving his hand faster, his breathing speeding up too, getting more and more uneven as Antoine’s dick rubbed harder against his. “Don’t _stop_,” he said, his words so warm against Ivan’s hand.

He moved his hand away, tangling it in Antoine’s soft curls instead.

“Why would I stop when you feel so amazing? Slide closer to me…that’s it…I want to touch more of you…”

Just then there were footsteps outside the bathroom door. They caught Ivan by surprise, but it didn’t matter either way to him right now. Whoever was out there wasn’t going to peek under the stall door if he came in; they had nothing to worry about. He spit into his hand again. He wanted to go faster. 

Antoine tensed against him. The poor thing was nervous about getting caught. It was so cute Ivan thought his heart might have burst if all his blood wasn’t somewhere else. 

“Shh, shh, baby, stay with me,” he whispered. He didn’t want Antoine going soft or anything, not now when he felt so good.

“But there’s someone—”

“Just breathe, don’t think about it, just think about _me_…” Ivan said. “I’m _right here…_”

“But what if—”

“What if? They’ll just see a good, sweet boy making his daddy feel _so _good,” Ivan said, still whispering just in case, “so good, so fucking good, there’s nothing wrong with that, is there…” He pushed Antoine’s head forward till the curls were resting on his shoulder. Antoine smelled so nice, like sweat and body wash and something else underneath that was just _him_. He’d smelled like this the other two times, too, but this time they were so close, so naked, so together that it was overwhelming, and suddenly his entire body couldn’t handle it anymore, the closeness, the sweat, Antoine’s nervous little gasps, the way his dick seemed to get so much thicker when it was hard, the—_fuck—_

“Baby,” he moaned, “I can’t, I c-can’t, you’re too sweet, you’re too good—I’m—”

He couldn’t even think of any desperate final way to make himself last, even though he was the _daddy_ and should be able to hold out longer than little needy Antoine, but because it was little needy Antoine who moaned shamelessly in his ear and yet got all scared when he thought someone might walk in on them...because it was little needy Antoine who pretended so well that he wasn’t needy at all but then fell apart when he was touched...because it was him...

“Fuck!” he hissed in Antoine’s ear, his one hand clenching around their dicks too hard—Antoine whimpering “d-daddy, that’s too much”—his other pulling the beautiful curls so hard it bent Antoine’s head back a little, and he came like that, with both hands full of Antoine.

“_Fuck,_” he said again, but in a satisfied way this time. “I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

“It’s okay, daddy,” Antoine said. “It was, you know…it was hot that you just couldn’t wait. Because of me, right?”

“Because of you,” Ivan said, kissing Antoine gently on the forehead. His hand was a mess. He ran one wet, sticky finger across Antoine’s lips but Antoine was already parting them for him, sucking his fingertip inside, then letting Ivan slide it further into his mouth. Ivan added another finger, and Antoine’s tongue got to work.

“So you like this, baby…licking daddy’s fingers clean?”

“Mmm-hmm. Yeah,” Antoine said around the fingers in his mouth. Ivan let him lick for a few more seconds and then moved his hand back down. Antoine’s hips picked up speed as he rocked his dick into Ivan’s sweaty, sloppy fist. “Want them back, daddy.”

“You do?” 

“Yeah. You taste good. I like it.”

Ivan let him have three fingers this time. “Keep cleaning me up, then. You’re a...you’re a good boy.” He probably would have kissed him then, but the fingers would make it a little impossible. Antoine sitting on his lap on a toilet with three of his fingers crammed into his mouth wasn’t exactly how he’d envisioned things going. He’d imagined holding Antoine a little, or something... But maybe this was better.

“Thanks,” Antoine moaned, thrusting his hips up further, starting to lose his rhythm, his nails digging into the back of Ivan’s neck.

_Fuck, _okay, this was definitely better.

Antoine wiggled closer to him. His chest was covered in beads of sweat from all the thrusting; Ivan watched a drop roll down from his collarbone, leaving a wet trail behind. He leaned forward to lick it up and something made him nibble and suck at the thin, salty skin there, and Antoine whimpered, and then he moaned lower than Ivan had ever heard before, letting Ivan’s fingers slide out of his mouth, biting his lip. It was like the sweet boy was gone; someone else was in his place ferociously fucking Ivan’s fist. But he’d seen that transformation on the pitch, with the curls matted by sweat and the blue eyes fixed on the ball and the opponents, that warm stare suddenly cold. He’d seen it many times. He knew it was real. But it was just that now he had that transformation in his arms, and--

“Kiss me,” Antoine gasped, and when Ivan didn’t move right away, he said it fiercely, he almost growled it, “_Kiss me, Ivan,” _and put his lips on Ivan’s, not giving him a choice. His lips were as soft as always, his mouth was warm and inviting, and he moaned so loud against Ivan that Ivan had to pull his lips away to remind him _“shhh, baby, you have to stay quiet_,” but Antoine, who’d lost all rhythm and was twitching hot in Ivan’s hand, clearly was no longer capable of caring about getting caught. “_…can’t…it’s just too g—”_

“Oh, it is? It’s too good?” Ivan squeezed the tip of Antoine’s dick and ran his thumb across it, teasing the leaking slit, suddenly imagining what it would be like to run his tongue across it instead of his thumb. He wondered how quickly Antoine would come if he did that, and it was like Antoine had read his mind, because the next thing he knew the little guy was gasping, almost crying, “_Fuck—fuck!” _and came so hard it got all over Ivan’s stomach. Ivan didn’t care at all; he was happy just to hold Antoine through it as he shuddered, playing with his hair, kissing down his sweaty neck.

Antoine let out a long sigh and cuddled up against Ivan’s chest. They stayed like that for a moment, letting Antoine recover, letting them both recover. 

Antoine perked up quickly, sitting back up and pushing his hair off his face. Ivan felt a little disappointed. It would have been nice to sit like that with him for longer. But he smiled anyway, seeing Antoine’s exhausted satisfaction, and scratched him under the chin with his clean hand. Antoine smiled back sweetly, relaxed. He began tracing slowly up and down Ivan’s arms, circling gently over the veins in his wrists. It felt nice. He wasn’t sure why Antoine was doing it. A lot of things about their _encounters _confused him.

“So. You were saying you didn’t want to do this in a bathroom. Do you want to take that back?”

Antoine rolled his eyes. “You _are _annoying.”

“You don’t like me?”

“I didn’t say that…”

Antoine ran his finger over the blank skin on Ivan’s arm next to where he’d tattooed his brother’s name. “This looks too empty,” he continued. “You should get one that says ‘Antoine.’ Put it right here.”

“Only if you get one that says Ivan.” He would have said _couples’ tattoos _but…that’s not what they were, he and Antoine.

“Couples’ tattoos?” Ivan nearly fell off the damn toilet seat. Antoine smirked and stood up. “We could hold hands as we’re getting them done.” He blew Ivan a kiss. “See you at practice tomorrow, _daddy_.”

It took a long time for Ivan to realize Antoine had taken _his _towel with him when he’d left, leaving him with nothing to wear on the trip back to his locker. He had too much else on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> (psst, come talk to me at my [sideblog](http://theboywiththedejantattoo.tumblr.com) )


End file.
